SuperTRON
by phantomcat97
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel are looking for another hunt, and they think that they've found one in an abandoned arcade whose owner disappeared in the late eighties. In bowels of the arcade, they travel to another world, not only hunting something mysterious, but on a rescue mission as well. Saving people and hunting things across dimensions. Prepare to enter the Grid. Destiel.


**Author's Note:**** Hello there, readers! I have no idea where this came from, other than that SPN is one of my favourite shows, and I recently watched TRON for the first time and **_**loved it**_**. Just as an FYI, I'd say that this takes place about a year after the events of the TRON: Legacy movie (but changed in that Sam [Flynn] didn't re-open the arcade at the end), and you know, some point at which depressing things aren't happening on Supernatural. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Overture

"According to local legend, Flynn's arcade is haunted, and has been since the day it closed back in the late eighties. The owner- Kevin Flynn (also famous for his development of the videogame TRON)- disappeared one day, said to be going to the arcade the last time he was seen. No one had ever found a body, leading the authorities to believe he had passed away elsewhere, leaving behind a young son. And perhaps an angry spirit. Passers-by of the old and boarded-up arcade sometimes reported loud noises and flashing lights coming from inside the building, but police investigations showed no signs of disturbance." Sam pushed his chair away from the table and exhaled, closing the lid of his laptop now that he was finished the article.

"Sounds like that could be a job for us," Dean said, looking away from the terrible picture quality of the motel TV. "Haunted arcade?"

Sam nodded. "Possibly. It couldn't hurt to at least check it out."

"What d'you say, Cas?" Dean asked, directing his question to the angel sitting on the other bed.

Castiel glanced at Sam, then Dean. "It sounds like a standard haunting."

"Right. So we should head over there after we grab dinner," The younger Winchester stood up and crossed the room, going to lean on the wall beside his brother's bed. "When it's dark out."

Dean turned the TV off and shuffled off of the creaky motel bed, stretching his back with a grunt. "Dinner first. Definitely."

The brothers grabbed their jackets and slipped their shoes on, heading for the door. Dean snatched the keys to the Impala off of the coffee table, trying to remember where he saw that diner on the way to the motel, while Sam followed behind him. The younger Winchester quickly realized that Cas wasn't with them, and ducked his head back into their room.

"Cas?"

The angel, still seated on the bed, looked up with a quizzical expression. "Yes, Sam?"

"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked, gesturing out the door to Dean unlocking the Impala.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I am." Castiel stood up and followed Sam out the door, the belt of his tan trench coat dragging behind him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dinner had gone by relatively quickly and painlessly. Sam ordered a salad, Dean had a cheeseburger, and Castiel, a chocolate milkshake. They had eaten quickly, then left, getting back into the car and heading downtown in the direction of the old arcade.

"Where is this place anyway, Sammy?" Dean asked after they had been driving for about ten minutes.

The younger Winchester pulled out the map that he had printed earlier. After locating the street that they were on, he instructed his older brother where to go. "Turn right up ahead, and then keep going straight until you see the _Flynn's_ sign."

"Gotcha."

A few minutes later, they pulled up outside the arcade on the corner of the block. The neon sign was dark, as were all the windows. The whole street was deserted, except for a black motorcycle parked across the road from the arcade. Dean, Sam and Castiel exited the Impala and walked up to the poorly-lit entryway, where Sam picked the lock on the gate over the doors. The three men slipped quietly into the building, their footsteps making dull thuds on the linoleum floor. Inside, there was a thick layer of dust on everything, and the outline of plastic-covered game consoles showed through the darkness. Dean pulled out a flashlight and shone it around the enormous room. Nothing stood out to either him or Sam, but Castiel appeared to be getting something.

"What is it, Cas?" the elder Winchester asked, glancing at the alert angel.

Castiel continued to look around with a pensive expression on his face. "I'm not sure… But I sense something."

"Good or bad?" Sam inquired, throwing a worried look at Dean.

"Again, I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that we will find out soon."

They made their way silently through the aisles of games, and now that Sam had his flashlight out as well, everything was thrown into sharp relief. The plastic sheeting draped over the consoles swished and rustled as the three of them went by, and the sounds echoed around the cavernous room in an eerie manner. Dean reached the end of the row first, and the beam of his light came to rest upon the only game console that sat on the back wall of the arcade.

"What's TRON?" Cas asked, coming up behind Dean.

The feel of the angel's breath on his neck made it hard to think for a second. "Ah… um, it's the game that the missing guy invented." Dean answered, slapping a hand over his face when he heard the shake in his voice.

Sam had joined them as well, and was examining something on the floor in front of the machine. "Do these… do these look like scratch marks to you guys?"

Dean squinted down at the floor, and had to agree with Sam. "They sure do. I wonder…" He trailed off, moving to the side of the game so that he could look behind it. "Help me out here Cas."

The angel stepped over, and as their shoulders brushed briefly, Dean had to take a minute to calm his heart rate down. These involuntary reactions to Cas had been getting worse lately, and it was driving Dean crazy. As the hunter moved out of the way, Castiel went to the side of the machine and gripped the corner closest to the wall. He gave it a slight tug, and the console began to grate outwards, following the path of the scratches exactly. When it seemed like it wouldn't move anymore, Sam, Dean and Castiel stepped around the game to see what was hidden behind it. There appeared to be a large steel door in the wall, and Dean gestured for Sam to open it while the elder Winchester pulled out the shotgun loaded with rock salt.

"Go on, Sammy. I got us covered here."

"Okay. Here goes." The younger Winchester placed his hands on the handle and pulled.

The door swung open with a loud squeal, signalling its lack of use over the years. Cas shone the flashlight through the doorway, illuminating a short hallway that led to a stairway going down to the depths of the arcade. But not only that. Upon opening the door, the sound of someone crying from far down below became apparent to all three men. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at each other for a minute, forming a silent plan, and once in agreement, they crept down the metal stairs noiselessly. They went without any light, not wanting to alert whatever it was to their presence. The elder Winchester went first, shotgun at the ready, while Sam and Castiel followed behind him, their bodies tensed to spring into action.

Dean reached the bottom of the steps, and the three of them went cautiously into the sub-basement of the arcade. It was a fairly small room, and the only thing occupying it was a set of wooden doors to the left. One of them was slightly ajar, and whatever was behind it sounded like the source of the crying, which was louder now. The angel and the two hunters padded silently towards the doors, and Sam pulled them open, hoping that they wouldn't squeak on their hinges. Luckily, the doors made no sound, and the younger Winchester entered the room, tailed by Castiel and Dean. They followed the sound of sniffs and sobbing, their view blocked by filing cabinets and machine parts. As they turned a corner, the sight of a young woman hunched over a desk at the back of the room came into view. Dean immediately stepped forward, gun raised.

"Hey!" he yelled, clicking off the safety as the woman turned around.

She looked to be about Sam's age, with pale skin and shoulder-length jet black hair. Her blue-grey eyes swam with tears, some of them spilling over and landing on her black leather jacket. She sobbed again, swiping at her eyes with pale hands.

Castiel suddenly gripped Dean's shoulder, sending an electric pulse through his body. "Dean," the angel said, gravelly voice laced with awe. "Do not shoot her."

"What?" the elder Winchester asked, astounded. He sent a sidelong glance to Cas, who returned it evenly.

"Do not shoot her," he repeated. "She is not a supernatural creature with ill intent."

"But she _is_ a supernatural creature?" Sam probed, stepping around to Dean's other side.

Cas shook his head. "I don't think so."

He released Dean's shoulder and walked towards the woman slowly and unthreateningly. The angel placed his hands on her cheeks, and Sam and Dean watched as her pupils briefly sparked blue. Castiel stepped away, and turned to the brothers.

"She is not human, but she is not a threat."

The woman wiped away the last of her tears and walked forwards until she stood next to Cas. "My name is Quorra," she said. "This arcade belongs to my husband."

"Your husband is Kevin Flynn?" Sam asked, sounding incredulous.

Quorra shook her head. "Kevin Flynn is my husband's father. Sam Flynn is his name." her voice broke as she tried to say her husband's name, and a fresh fall of tears poured down her face. Cas lay a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the distressed woman, and it sent a surge of jealously through Dean.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to sound too gruff.

"It's a very long story," she replied, sniffing again.

Sam went to stand in front of her, and put on his best sympathy face. "Okay, well I'm Sam, and this is Dean and Cas. If you tell us, we might be able to help you."

Quorra took a deep breath and dried her eyes once more, then began her story. She told Sam, Dean and Castiel about the Grid- a digital dimension where miniscule bits of information inside the computer had formed an entire city, and the programs within it. The tale of Flynn, Tron and C.L.U. spilled from Quorra's lips; how they had tried to build the perfect computer system together, and how her kind- the isomorphic algorithms- had changed everything. Kevin Flynn had saved her, raised her and taken her on as an apprentice of sorts, while C.L.U. eliminated every ISO within the city's limits. Many cycles later, Flynn's own son arrived on the Grid, changing the game again and completely. The series of events following his entry into the game were rapid and held great significance, as they had eventually led to Quorra escaping the Grid and living with Sam in the real world. They had gotten married a short time later.

"And now I am here," she said, close to the finish of her story. "Because Sam decided to return to the Grid, to search for his father. But the portal has somehow closed, and while there is no way to open in from the inside, even I can't seem to re-open it from out here. Sam is once again on the Grid with no one to help him and-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as she broke down in sobs again.

Sam placed his huge hands on Quorra's shaking shoulders and attempted to make comforting noises. Dean glanced at Castiel, a questioning look on his face. The hunter shivered as the angel drew closer so that they could talk quietly.

"What does this mean?" the elder Winchester asked, ducking down to Cas's level.

"She is a being of the Grid, created in the right circumstances." he answered, speaking softly. "Her story is the truth, and Sam Flynn is indeed missing."

Dean glanced over his shoulder, watching as Sam and Quorra also conversed. "And what about all the supernatural mumbo jumbo that was supposed to be happening down here? All the stuff from the article?"

Castiel's bright blue eyes bore deep into Dean's green ones. "I think that something else is at work here; something that neither you, Sam or Quorra know about."

"And you?"

"I have suspicions." the angel said darkly.

Before Dean could press him further, Sam called both of them over to the desk. "Quorra, tell them what you told me."

She gestured to the desk- a glass covered table with raised sides that each had a glowing blue dot embedded in them. "This is how Sam gained access to the Grid the first time, but now it won't work. I've tried everything I can think of," Quorra reached down and typed in a long string of code to demonstrate, but the only thing that happened was a small error window popping up to tell her that the code was invalid. "But nothing seems to break through."

Castiel stood in front of the desk and ran his hand over the smooth surface. "This is the way into the Grid?"

Quorra nodded. "Yes."

The angel looked back towards the desk, and placed his left hand on the tabletop next to the right. He shut his eyes, and for a moment nothing happened. Then, suddenly, streams of blue light originating from his hands flowed through the desk, under the glassy surface. The glowing pathways spread outwards and downwards, creating what looked to Sam like the markings on a circuit board. The final strands soon died away, leaving the office dark again. Then, a bright white light burst forth from somewhere behind the group, accompanied by a mechanical whirring. The world shot away in both directions, leaving streaks of light dancing behind Dean's eyelids.

Everything was quiet.


End file.
